Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiant insulation protector manufacturing apparatus and a radiant insulation protector manufactured using the same, and, more particularly, to a radiant insulation protector manufacturing apparatus and a radiant insulation protector manufactured using the same which includes a tubular type core member having excellent thermal resistance and durability and an aluminum sheet protection member for external heat radiation overlapped on the core member in a spiral type to wrap the core member, thereby preventing the aluminum sheet protection member from being crumpled and torn and being capable of being directly inserted into an object like a sleeve.
Background Art
In general, radiant insulation protectors are used in hoses or tubes requiring insulation, such as fuel lines, brake lines, engine wire harnesses and cable assemblies of vehicles. Particularly, because engines or exhausts are high in temperature, rubber hoses or plastic tubes around the engine or exhaust need protection from external heat, and hence, radiant insulating materials are applied thereto.
Moreover, in order to satisfy demands for improvement of fuel efficiency and weight reduction, downsizing of automobile parts is increased, and use of radiant insulating materials is increasing in order to secure thermal resistance of fuel hoses of an engine room which has a small space and generates high temperature.
Recently, with sudden increase of resource consumption due to economic growth of developing countries, because rise of oil price is expected to continue, energy-related countermeasures is urgent in automobile-related industry fields in an aspect of energy security. Furthermore, because global warming that threatens existence of human beings has emerged as a social problem, Europe and the United States which are the advanced automobile markets established the transport field as a focused field to reduce CO2 emissions and government in every country is in the process of reducing emission quantity through regulations for enforcing improvement of fuel efficiency.
According to the regulation strengthening of fuel efficiency and exhaust gas in every country, there is a rising interest in expansion of vehicle mileage and improvement of fuel efficiency, and the demands on improvement of fuel efficiency are extended to studies on increase of use of lightweight vehicle parts and reduction of volume so that the number of parts for satisfying convenience, safety and environmental compatibility in a limited size of the engine room is on the rising.
Such environment causes a phenomenon that lots of parts are dense in the small engine room, and especially, because fuel hoses are attached to the engine of high temperature, development of radiant insulating materials with excellent radiant insulation performance is in dire need.
As an example of conventional radiant insulating materials, Korean Patent No. 10-0238549 discloses a method of producing soundproofing and adiabatic material for automobiles which comprises the steps of overlapping glass fiber on polyurethane, overlapping nonwoven fabrics or aluminum foil on and below the glass fiber and polyurethane, and press-forming and cutting them.
However, such radiant insulating materials are mainly used in plate type products. Therefore, in order to use the radiant insulating materials to hoses or tubes requiring insulation, such as fuel lines, brake lines, engine wire harnesses and cable assemblies of vehicles, as shown in FIG. 1, wrap type radiant insulating materials each of which has a release paper 106 attached to an end portion of an aluminum sheet 104 adhered on the outer surface of an insulating material 102 have been manufactured and used. Therefore, the conventional radiant insulating materials have several disadvantages in that it takes lots of time to be adhered on an object because it is inconvenient to remove the release paper 106 and adhere the radiant insulating material, in that the radiant insulating material tears in the length direction of the product, in that the aluminum sheet 104 is frequently folded when being used and it causes cracks tearing at the folded part, and in that the adhered part of the aluminum sheet 104 may be exfoliated when the insulating material is used for a long time after being adhered.